GoodBye
by T.C.Rose
Summary: The third poem in my 3part series of poems written by Tifa about Cloud. This is probably the saddest of them all.


Author's Note: Okay this is last poem in my 3-part series. This one is  
set far into the future, Cloud has died, and this is Tifa's final poem to  
him. I originally wrote this poem about a guy I liked, but he didn't die.  
Coincidentally, the second poem in this series, "A Long Time Coming" dealt  
with a friend of mine who did, in fact, die, and if you've read my  
paragraph "The Hardest Part About Living" you would see my feelings for  
him. Just a little inside connection to all of my short little stories.

I ride along the twisting path, which leads to the hills so green  
The rolling grassland blanketed with beautiful stones and lovely flowers  
I gaze out the window, as I return to the day most painful in my life  
The day you left me

I see your sweet face, looking down on me from the heavens  
Hear your deep voice, telling me I'm beautiful  
I feel you lifting me high into the air with your strong arms  
And I can smell your sweet smell, like a rose petal

The hills pass one by one  
It is a dark and dreary day  
But for me it is like yesterday and the day before  
There is no change

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

It begins to rain  
What a perfect movement for a day such as this  
The raindrops are like the tears I shed  
Though my tears could flood a river more so than the rain

Oh it seems like only yesterday you were here with me  
You'd kiss me on my forehead  
And tell me I'm pretty  
And we'd be happy, together

You were the most handsome man on earth to me  
Though to describe your features makes you sound odd  
To my you appeared like a clothing cartoon  
You carried yourself in you suave way that made me swoon

I recollect your spiked head, covered with golden hair so soft  
Your nearly triangular shaped face and crystal blue eyes  
Those beautiful cerulean pools that made you appear divine  
And you strong muscular body that used to dance with me

But those days are dead, the days of staring at you handsome face  
Dead along with my spirit  
Dead like the hope in my heart  
The hope I kept on waiting with  
And waiting...

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

I remember that day so well, though I have tried to forget a thousand fold  
You kissed me good-bye  
And then you left  
And I never saw you again  
I never thought that when I said good-bye, it meant forever

How I used to take our days together for granted  
They brought me so much pleasure, so much joy  
And now they're gone  
And so are you

There's a smoldering pit of pain in my heart  
Burned to a crisp  
Left to rot  
Rotted and died

If only you could return to me  
But that's just a dream  
You're gone  
And my heart and soul are dead

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

I don't recall ever an unhappy thought when I was with you  
My troubles just seemed to melt away with your calm voice, and gentle touch  
I didn't think you would ever leave  
I thought you'd always be with me

I remember the day we met  
I looked in your eyes, so shy, so bright  
We talked for hours  
Just you and I

I knew right then you were my one  
You sensed it too  
You gave that intelligent smile  
And knowing laugh  
And I knew

From that day on we never parted  
No one else mattered  
We were there for each other  
And I thought we always would be

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

The day I fought for an audience  
I went backstage  
The rest of my life I will wish that I were still on that stage  
Still in my pretend world

The world you are in  
Where we are together again  
And you hold me  
And I am happy again

But I know that that can never be  
You are gone forever  
And I am dead  
Dead to the world, my world

They pulled me backstage, and sat me down  
I still hear the words slamming my head down to the ground  
My heart comes crashing, crashing down  
My life shatters

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

You were coming to me  
On your way to see me  
It began to rain  
You pursued, you wouldn't back down

I wept, wept as the rain pelted down around the metal and glass  
The blood and tears littered the road  
All you could see was white  
As you drift into the light

I hear the sound of the crash in my head  
It rings in my ears and I try to block it out  
But I persist, relentlessly  
The look on your face, the look of terror and pain

As metal slashed against metal  
Glass broke glass  
Blood and tears met pavement  
And my life, destroyed

I remember being taken to the scene  
I called your name, as if you could hear  
I expected to see you come rushing up to me, as always  
But I knew

When I arrived, you were not there  
I called for you, but got no answer  
I saw you lying on the ground, and I screamed  
This was not meant to be

I saw them pull the sheet over your head  
I saw my life be carried off on a stretcher  
I wanted to collapse, my heart sank  
This didn't have to happen, and shouldn't have

I dress in black, as I will until my life ends  
But to me it has already  
I am dead  
My heart is broken

Why were you taken from me?  
I need you  
I want you  
I can't live without you

I live as a hermit without you  
My arms are cut with knives  
My throat is red from ropes  
Still I cannot die

My body refuses to let me leave this land  
I have nothing left to live for  
You are gone  
I am dead

My time will come  
But not soon enough  
Oh must I be tortured by being alive?  
Why can't I join you?

I could leave this place  
And return to you  
And we would be together  
Forever

Will this nightmare never end?  
Can't I die and be in peace?  
Please let me join you  
Please let me be with you, if only for one more day

When you left me my life turned gray  
My once so sunny days turned overcast  
My crystal seas turn fire  
My crisp autumn breeze turned harsh winter wind

My world has long since collapsed  
I want to die  
To throw myself from a cliff  
Or onto a freeway, so I can die the way you did

I only want to be with you  
To feel your warm breath on the back of my neck  
To sense your body next to mine  
To sigh as you hold me close

But it can never be  
You are gone  
Forever  
And I am dead

So hear I am, riding  
Being taken to your final resting place  
Riding in the very type of vehicle that took you from me  
Driving back to the day you left me

The car stops and I emerge into the overcast  
The rain pelts down around me, though I cannot feel it  
I stop at your grave, and place down the flowers  
I say a prayer and being to cry

For what seems like hours I stand  
Just staring at you  
Speaking to you about what is going on  
Missing you more than ever

I swallow my feelings  
And leave this place  
I leave the hills  
I leave the flowers

I drive in the rain  
It rains as it did on that fateful day  
I pray for a truck to come  
With a driver drunk

But nothing  
I cannot bare my life without my love  
I pull over to a bridge  
I step out onto the ledge

Everyone tries to escape from pain  
They think it is just a cruel fantasy  
It only happens to unlucky people in a fictional world  
But some people know nothing but pain  
I being one of them now

I don't recall ever breaking into a smile since that cold rainy day  
I think my once youthful face has frozen to a frown  
Though I am still young, I appear to be much older  
The premature wrinkles of sorrow show distinctly on my thin and pale face

I have grown frail, and have lost much weight  
I no longer move as I once did, when I was happy  
My veins show over my bare bones  
My appearance is that of an aged skeleton  
I care not

So here I am today, standing on this ledge so high  
Looking down at the icy river below me  
Small boats cast crashing ripples over the walls  
A cold breeze blows, and I shudder

Should I end my pain? Right here and now?  
Should I throw myself over the edge, and die in a watery grave?  
Perhaps I shall, and be reunited with my beloved  
For eternity, as it was meant to be before

I thought you would be with me forever  
We were meant to be together  
I am dead  
And you are gone

And so I thrust myself off the ledge  
Into my new bliss  
Where I will be with you once again  
And we will be in each other's arms

We will dance again  
Live again  
Time will never matter  
We will love again

So as I plummet to my icy death  
A tear streams down my cheek  
And a smile cracks on my thin face  
And I am alive, and free

Author's Note: Funny how fate works in mysterious ways, I wrote this poem  
in 9th grade, and about a year later my best friend died in the way that  
Cloud died here. Strange, huh? Also, I watched the movie "Save The Last  
Dance" when I wrote this so that's sort of where the idea came from.


End file.
